<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little High by candy_and_writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364527">A Little High</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_and_writing/pseuds/candy_and_writing'>candy_and_writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Drug Use, Aftercare, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_and_writing/pseuds/candy_and_writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's cum is addicting. Literally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on tumblr's @papi-chulo-bucky's post: "I've always loved the idea/headcanon that because of the serum, Bucky's cum not only tastes sweet, but when he comes inside you, it gives you a highly euphoric feeling. Like imagine Vicodin and oxycotin, but times ten. You could literally get high of sex with Bucky (or Steve, whichever one you chose.)"</p><p>Warnings: 18+, mention of being high, mention of drug use</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck, Steve!"</p><p>Steve slid into you hard, fast, not quite giving you the time you needed to adjust to his length. He groaned, swearing as he bottomed out, panting above you.</p><p>"You feel so good, Doll, so tight. . . . Always so tight."</p><p>He bucked his hips with enough force you had to hold onto the headboard to keep yourself from hitting it. Growling, he bent down to the crook of your neck, nibbling and kissing your sensitive flesh. You moaned and Steve picked up his pace, the tip of his cock poking at your cervix. You yelped, clenching onto the bedsheets as he kept driving home, determined to hit that spot, rubbing against your g-spot, as much as possible.</p><p>"Steve!" you babbled. "Steve, Steve, Steve!"</p><p>The ever-tightening coil in your core snapped, and you came with a sharp cry, spasming around Steve's cock and he thrust into you, hands on your hips to better angle himself as he fucked you through your orgasm. Has many was that now? Three? Or was four?</p><p>"Fuck, doll."</p><p>You let out a whine as his thrusts became less rhythmic, uneven and his groans were more frequent. He was close.</p><p>"C'mon, Stevie," you slurred, running your hand up your side to cup your breast. "Give me your cum, baby."</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>."</p><p>A few more thrusts and he let out a loud, deep groan, spilling into you. You let out a string of moans, feeling his hot seed stick to your walls, the warmth taking effect immediately. You felt the searing bliss spread through your body, up your spine and through your fingertips, radiating at your core. It all felt so good, the ecstasy muffling your thoughts, slowing your neurons. You barely registered Steve pulling out, the bed creaking as he got up. You smiled, closing your eyes in content as the tips of your toes tingled.</p><p>You giggled as Steve pressed a warm, wet washcloth to your glistening, abused pussy. It felt good, it felt <em>so</em> good. Not in an arousing way, though, more like a euphoric, relaxing elation. It felt like vicodin and oxytocin, but times ten. You were so relaxed, so content. Steve had that effect—well, Steve's cum. It was a side affect from the serum.</p><p>He didn't know about it when you first had sex. The condom had broke and some of his seed had spilled into you, he didn't understand why you weren't responding to him afterward, scared he had done something to hurt you. You assured him you felt good, <em>real</em> good, giggling to yourself with a blissed-out expression on your face. It took twenty minutes for the effect to wear off. You two talked about it, coming to the conclusion that whatever happened to you resulted from Steve.</p><p>He didn't want to do it again, thought he was taking advantage of you and giving you a high you didn't ask for. But when you came home one day after a mission, upset and tired and angry, Steve came in you and suddenly you couldn't remember what you had been so upset about.</p><p>You'd be in a high for about thirty minutes, long enough for Steve to clean up between your legs and slip a shirt over your head and then you'd be asleep, content and happy and sedated in the best way.</p><p>He'd do anything for you, you both knew that, and if he could so easily take your pain away by just coming inside you, he'd do it as many times as he had to. He knew you'd suck him off later as a thank you, swallowing his sweet cum—another side affect of the serum—and lick him clean, and they'd do this all over again.</p><p>Throwing the dirty washcloth in the laundry hamper, Steve laid next to you, hugging you as you curled up next to him, smiling in your daze and snuggling against his chest. He pulled the covers up, covering the both of you before he kissed your forehead.</p><p>"I love you, sweetheart."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>